Can't Take My Eyes Off You
"Can't Take My Eyes Off You" is a 1967 single by Frankie Valli. The title is a shortened version of the composers' title of "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You", which has led to long-term confusion over the song's title - although the Valli record is correctly titled and based on the original song title. The song was among Valli's biggest hits, reaching #2 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and earning a gold record. It was Valli's biggest "solo" hit until he hit #1 in 1975 with "My Eyes Adored You".[1] "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" has had a major cultural impact, with hundreds of cover versions, many of which have been on the charts themselves in different countries. The song is a staple of television and film soundtracks, even being featured as part of the plot of some films, such as when the lead characters sing or arrange their own version of the song. The Valli version was also used by NASA as a wake-up song for a mission of the Space Shuttle, on the anniversary of astronaut Christopher Ferguson. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You# hide *1 Credits *2 Notable cover versions *3 In popular culture *4 References *5 External links Creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You&action=edit&section=1 edit The song was written by Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio. Arrangement was done by Artie Schroeck and Gaudio.[2] The original recording was made at A&R Recording Studios at 799 7th Avenue, with Bob Crewe producing and Phil Ramone as the engineer. The studio had just been completely renovated, with a new mixing board and producer's desk. An innovative talk-back had been hooked up using an old radio-style mic on a short tabletop stand, which was activated by squeezing a lever on the base. Neither Ramone nor Crewe had worked the talk back before to the session. After the musicians left, Frankie Valli stepped in ready to sing. In the control room, Phil Ramone asked Bob Crewe what he should expect. "Is this going to take a long time, Bob? Do we need a million open tracks?" he asked. Crewe started to answer, but as he spoke he reached out to make sure his comments were not being heard by the singer. He went to put his hand over the microphone, to actually cover it, but instead his hand slipped down the stand and he activated the lever. "I don't know how Frankie's going to be," he said, his words now playing over the huge speakers in the studio, and in Frankie Valli's headphones. "The last time I recorded him it was torture, we went like 26 takes. So today, who knows? We could be here all night." Phil Ramone had realized the mic had been keyed and was already slapping at Crewe's hand to try and get him to release the base, but to no avail. Crewe realized what he had done and so he ended calmly, looking Frankie Valli in the eye. "So, Frank, how do you feel?" he asked. "I feel great," Valli answered, "I'm ready, let's do it." The first take was stopped for a technical reason. Valli sang the second take all the way through without error. Phil Ramone suggested a third take, for safety, he said, and that was the final, flawless take. By the time the men left the studio that night, "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" was already playing on New York radio stations, headed for the top[3] of the charts. Notable cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You&action=edit&section=2 edit The song has been covered by some 200 artists over the years, in many countries, being released sometimes with its shorter title "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" and sometimes with the correct title, "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You". With the fact that many records have been sold with the short title, confusion remains as to the song's correct title. A few notable examples of cover versions that appeared on the charts: *A version by Jay and the Americans. *A version by disco singer Gloria Gaynor[4] *The Lettermen (#7 in 1967, in a medley with "Goin' Out Of My Head")[5] *A version by Andy Williams made it to #5 on the UK singles chart in 1968. This version is included in the soundtrack of the 2001 film Bridget Jones's Diary. In 2002 he recorded a new version of the song, as a duet with British actress and singer Denise van Outen, which reached #23 in the UK singles charts. *In 1967, Anni-Frid Lyngstad (future Abba singer) recorded the song in Swedish as "Du Är Så Underbart Rar" on the B-side of her single Din. *In 1968, Engelbert Humperdinck recorded the song in his album A Man Without Love.[6] *In 1969, Diana Ross & the Supremes and The Temptations recorded the song in their album Together. *In 1970, Brook Benton recorded the song in his album Brook Benton Today.[7] *Nancy Wilson (#52 in 1969)[8] *In 1975, Julio Iglesias sings the song on his TV show. *Shirley Bassey recorded this as a United Artist Single in 1976 *Maureen McGovern (#27 on the Adult Contemporary chart in 1979) *In 1982, San Francisco based disco band Boys Town Gang performed a disco version of the song which reached number one in the Netherlands and number four in the United Kingdom.[9][10] This version was also successful in Japan, receiving a gold digital certification by the RIAJ in 2011. *In 1987, Hong Kong singer Prudence Liew recorded a Cantonese version and released it as the fourth single from her sophomore album Why. *In 1991, Pet Shop Boys used part of the song on their double A-side single "Where the Streets Have No Name (I Can't Take My Eyes Off You)/How Can You Expect to Be Taken Seriously?", which reached #4 in the U.K. (In the U.S., both sides of the single were released as separate singles and both charted, with "How Can You Expect to be Taken Seriously?" at #93 and the "Where The Streets Have No Name/I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" medley at #72.)[11] *In 1993, the song was recorded by a-ha singer Morten Harket for the soundtrack of the movie Coneheads.[12] *In 1995, seminal Christian rock band Daniel Amos recorded a version of the song on their album Songs of the Heart. *In 1996, Manic Street Preachers recorded a version of the song and used it as the third b-side on their single Australia - the fourth to be taken from the hit album Everything Must Go. *In 1998, Lauryn Hill (#35 on the Hot 100 Airplay chart and #2 on the Rhythmic Top 40 chart in 1998 and #8 on the Australian Singles Charts).[13] This version was also nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance in 1999. *In 1999, Jatin-Lalit included a Hindi version, "Haan Haan Yeh Pyar Hai," in the film Dillagi. *In 2000, Japanese singer-songwriter Ringo Sheena, for the single Tsumi to Batsu. *In 2000, Hong Kong singer Leon Lai did a Cantonese version in his album Beijing Station. *2001, Sheena Easton recorded her version for her album Fabulous. *2001, British group Muse, for the single Dead Star/In Your World *2002, Japanese singer Tommy february6, on her eponymous album. *In 2004, Jennifer Peña recorded a Latin version of the song, "No Hay Nadie Igual Como Tu", which reached #33 on the Latin charts. *In 2004, Bad Manners, for the The Ultimate Bad Collection - Crooners. *In 2006, Barry Manilow including this song on his album The Greatest Songs of the Sixties, which reached #2 on the Billboard 200, and #56 in the UK.[14] *The Killers performed this song as an intro to Shadowplay while on their Sam's Town Tour. *John Barrowman recorded a cover for his 2008 album Music Music Music. *In 2008, Chinese soft rock duet Yu Quan recorded a cover as an EP titled Fall In Love With Your Beauty. *Japanese singer Julee Karan recorded a jazz version of the song for her album She-love jazz-'' released in 2009.[15] *In 2010, A Cappella group Straight No Chaser included a cover of the song on their album ''With a Twist. *In 2011, Japanese R&B singer Misia, included a cover of the song as a B-side to her single "Kioku". The song was later included on her cover album, Misia no Mori: Forest Covers. *2011, Stereophonics frontman Kelly Jones sang an acoustic version of the song in tribute to former Wales national football team manager Gary Speed. The song has been an adopted anthem for Welsh football fans during Speed's playing career with Wales after being used in a BBC Wales promo for the 1994 World Cup qualifying campaign.[16] *In 2012, Sandaime J Soul Brothers, a dance and vocal group from Japan under the same agency as EXILE, cover this song and sing it on their Live Tour as "君の瞳に恋してる-Can't Take My Eyes Off of You-".[17] *In 2013, Canadian indie band Walk off the Earth recorded an acoustic/beat box version of the song posted on YouTube with Belgian singer/songwriter Selah Sue voicing the chorus.[18] *In 2013, South Korean girl group Girls' Generation performed a version of this song as part of their Japan 2nd Tour ～Girls＆Peace～[19] and 2013 Girls' Generation World Tour - Girls & Peace.[20] *In 2013, Rumba music group Chico & the Gypsies did a Spanish version called "No Puedo Quitar Mis Ojos De Ti" on their album Fiesta released mid-2013. Chico is Jahloul Chico Bouchikhi, one of the founder members of Gipsy Kings. In popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You&action=edit&section=3 edit The song is a staple of film and television soundtracks, such as being used in the soundtrack of Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), and Coneheads (1993). Some films incorporate it as a significant part of the plot, such as in The Deer Hunter (1978), where many characters begin to sing along with the jukebox at a bar and during the wedding reception. At the 51st Academy Awards, part of the song was played when an award was given to the film. It is used in the plot in Son of the Mask (2005), Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999), and in the 1999 film 10 Things I Hate About You, where the performance by Heath Ledger was nominated for Best Musical Sequence in the 2000 MTV Movie Awards. In the 1997 film Conspiracy Theory, Julia Roberts sings along to the song while she is being watched through binoculars by Mel Gibson, who is singing the song at the same time. Later in the film they sing the song again. In 2002 it was featured in a deleted scene of Scooby Doo sung by Linda Cardellini (Velma). The song is featured prominently in the Broadway musical Jersey Boys (2005) and the Clint Eastwood directed cinematic release of the same name (2014). It has also been adopted as the song of Derwent College, University of York, in the United Kingdom. In 2008, Valli's version of the song was played by NASA as the morning wake-up call for astronaut Christopher Ferguson, in honor of his anniversary while he was on the STS-126 Space Shuttle mission (WAV MP3). In the show HBO Entourage, Vincent Chase (portrayed by Adrian Grenier) and his brother Johnny Drama (Kevin Dillon) sing the song at a Sweet Sixteen in a season 5 episode. The song has been adopted by fans of the Welsh national football team and is regularly sung at games. The supporters band, known as The Barry Horns, play a brass band arrangement of the song. The song is also playable in Just Dance 4. The song is also sung by the fans of Fulham Football Club and the song is regularly played after home games. The song features heavily in the TV series Gavin & Stacey and was sung by lead character Gavin's parents Mick & Pam Shipman at his wedding to Stacey West. Category:1967 singles